


Baptism of Fire

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: A little smutty one shot based on the clips of the christening in Season 4. All Sherlolly goodness, more porn than plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I couldn't help it, it started rolling around in my head and I had to get it down on paper. It's based on those clips of Molly, Sherlock and the others at the church for the baptism of Rosie Watson. It's smut with very little plot - I hope you enjoy it, I suspect we'll need some fluff to help us along the way!

When Molly looked back on that day she realised that they had all been a little giddy with hope and happiness. Spring was finally in the air and all the distress of the last few months seemed a million miles away. Sherlock looked to be back on track and the horror of what they now knew would have been a fatal mission was long behind them and he'd been drug free and hard at work ever since.

Baby Rosie had been the real miracle though. Her birth had given them all new life and new hope for the future and it all seemed to come together in a perfect storm on the day of her christening.

Molly had woken to a beautiful spring morning with blue skies and sun...she'd almost forgotten what the sun felt like on her face.

She took her time getting ready wanting to look and feel her best and as her flat was on the way to the church that the Watson's had chosen, Sherlock and Mrs Hudson were picking her up in their cab on their way past.

They were bang on time and Molly greeted them warmly as she climbed in and sat opposite Sherlock who was busy tapping on his phone. He glanced up briefly before frowning slightly and putting his phone away in his inside pocket.

'Molly, you're looking...colourful.'

'Oh Sherlock what kind of comment is that? You look beautiful Molly dear. Those colours really suit you. Where did you get it?'

Molly smiled widely at Mrs Hudson. 'It was in the sales at Selfridges and I couldn't resist. Thanks for picking me up, I hope it wasn't too much trouble.'

Sherlock just shrugged as he sat back and watched her making her feel slightly self-conscious. It was Mrs Hudson who answered again. 'No, it was no trouble at all was it Sherlock?'

When there was no response Mrs Hudson smacked him lightly on his arm. 'Whatever has got into you Sherlock, you've gone all quiet.'

'Nothing, nothing I'm just not looking forward to today...at least I wasn't.'

Molly wondered what he meant and was about to ask when the cab driver pulled up outside the church. She offered to pay her share but Sherlock just waved her off as he gave some notes to the cabbie.

John and Mary were already there with a couple of John's relatives that Molly vaguely recognised from the wedding. Rosie was being fussed over and Molly couldn't help but join in, smelling that new baby smell and loving how cute and smiley she was being. It wasn't long though before they were being ushered into the church and Molly glanced at Sherlock who was busy tapping on his phone before being remonstrated by Mrs Hudson. She chuckled as she saw him roll his eyes and put it away.

She found herself standing next to him at the font, both there as godparents of the baby, waiting for the vicar to make his way down the nave of the church. John and Mary looked so happy and in love that Molly couldn't help but want a picture but the font was covering up her view of Rosie's face. She looked behind her and saw a stone bench built into the wall. It only took her a moment to climb up but she heard Sherlock mimicking Mrs Hudson as he faced forward but laughingly told her to get down.

'And why exactly are you up there?' He continued.

'I just wanted a photo and I wasn't quite tall enough to take it over the font.'

'And you didn't think to ask the tall guy stood right next to you?'

'Well, he can be an awkward bugger and I wasn't quite sure whether he'd tell me to get lost or not.'

He shook his head and Molly could see he was suppressing a laugh which made her smile in turn.

As she held her phone up to take the photo her phone picked up signal for the first time since entering the church and she felt it vibrate with an incoming message.

She frowned when she saw it was from Sherlock. Why was he sending her texts when they were together in the same place? She opened it up as she clambered back down only to stop in her tracks.

**I want to have sex with you.**

'Oh!'

He turned and watched her, his eyes narrowing as he read her expression. 'Anything wrong Molly?'

She caught his eye and knew she was blushing. 'Umm, I think your phone might have been hacked.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, I very much doubt that. What makes you think it?'

Before she could answer they were shushed by John as the vicar opened up his common prayer book and started the service.

Molly found that her mind was only half on the service whilst the other half was acutely aware of the Consulting Detective standing to her right. He seemed to be completely engrossed in the service, singing the songs and giving his responses in all the right places, unlike Molly who kept having to be prompted. His complete concentration on the service was suspicious in itself. She had expected him to be restless and bored.

She wanted to check her phone again and make sure she'd read the message correctly and that it was from who she had thought it was because it just seemed too strange. Why would he send her a text like that? Why would he send anyone a text like that? It must be a mistake or a hack or something, maybe some ridiculous autocorrect.

The service came to a close with Molly barely realising and Sherlock placed his hand on the base of her spine to guide her out of the church. He seemed to place it slightly lower than she would have expected and kept it there slightly longer and she found her heart stuttering in her chest at the thoughts intruding into her head at the idea of having sex with him. That text seemed to have awakened her feelings for him; the ones she had been trying and failing to suppress for the last few years.

'You seem a little distracted Molly. Anything I can help with?' His lips twitched into a bit of a smirk as he looked down at her and she felt suspicion and anger flaring within her.

'Was that some kind of joke?'

'Oh no Molly. No joke, the complete opposite.'

Just then they were interrupted by John who was arranging for photographs to be taken outside the church. He slapped his friend on the back. 'Well done Sherlock, I can't believe you were so well behaved.'

'Yes, well I had my mind on other things.' He looked directly at Molly as he said that and then followed John out of the church leaving Molly as confused as ever.

John appeared back a moment later. 'Molly, you too; I thought it was obvious that you'd be wanted for the photos as Rosie's godmother.'

She had to force herself to concentrate on the matter in hand and make sure to smile and pose for the pictures. It only felt awkward again when she was passed Rosie and found herself having a photo taken of just herself and Sherlock, his hand once again on her waist, his fingers circling against the fabric as she tried to make sure Rosie didn't start crying. His proximity and tactility was playing havoc with her hormones and she found her attraction for him flaring into arousal and she still didn't understand what he had meant by that text.

Finally the last photograph was taken and the group started to disperse with instructions to meet up back at John and Mary's so they could wet the baby's head and celebrate.

Sherlock guided Molly into a cab followed closely by Greg and Mrs Hudson who were talking about the service and chatting about sharing the cab costs but as Greg tried to help Mrs Hudson inside Sherlock put his hand up and stopped them. 'Sorry, this cab's full you'll have to find your own.' Then without even listening to their protests he pulled the door too.

Greg banged the window and Molly heard him swearing as Mrs Hudson pulled on his arm trying to calm him but the cab was already pulling away.

'Sherlock, what on earth was that about? There's plenty of room.'

'Maybe but I didn't want to share. I thought my text had made my intentions clear. In fact do you even want to go to the Watsons or should we just go back to Baker St?'

'So, that was from you? But I don't understand.'

'What is there to understand? I want you and unless I'm mistaken you still want me so...'

The look he was giving Molly was sending shudders through her body; she had never seen him looking so sexy and so openly lascivious. She could see his desire for her radiating off him and it was making her mouth dry and her heart beat faster in her chest. There was a big part of her that wanted to just climb onto him and tear his clothes off him but it was all too sudden and unexplained. He didn't look as though he was high but she felt as though she wanted to check.

'But why now? Is this some kind of one night stand? I just...I'm confused.'

'Why not now? I was almost sent to my death at Christmas, it makes a person reflect on their life and I realised I didn't want to be celibate any longer. As for a one night stand, if I wanted sex without strings I'd go to a hooker and before you ask yes, I am clean. Now come here so I can at least kiss you, it took all my resolve not to fuck you against the wall in the church and I don't want to have to wait any longer; I've never been a patient man Molly.'

Molly felt a flood of wetness as his words and even as her mind told her she needed more from him her body responded as she crawled onto his lap straddling his hips.

He took hold of her face with his hands and as he looked at her she felt any resolve she had had melting, his lips quirked up into a quick but devastatingly beautiful smile and then he leant in and kissed her.

Her mouth opened to his immediately and they both seemed to react at the same time. She moaned at the sensation of finally kissing him as his left hand cupped the back of her head, tilting it so he could deepen the kiss, and his right hand moved down her back until he was able to press the base of her spine causing her to rub herself against a very obvious erection.

His kiss was intoxicating and Molly felt as though he was lighting a touch paper of desire within her. She could feel his hands on her body and she wanted him everywhere. She forgot where she was and where they were going; all that mattered was the movement of his mouth against hers and the touch of his body. She knew she was moaning and aroused but she just didn't care.

His hand moved to her knee and slid slowly up the bare skin of her thigh until she felt him press his fingers against her damp knickers. It made her grind her hips against his wanting to feel him inside her, thankful that her skirt was covering their actions; but it seemed they weren't fooling anyone, let alone the driver.

'Oy, what's your game back there? If you wanna 'ave sex in my cab you'll 'ave to pay extra.'

Sherlock's hand stilled against her and they broke off their kiss, both of them breathing heavily.

Molly made to move but Sherlock held her in place.

'How much extra?'

She gasped in shock, not quite believing she'd heard right and not sure what answer she wanted the cabbie to give.

'An extra £40 should cover it. Don't worry I'll put my earphones in and keep my eyes on the road, you won't even know I'm 'ere. I take it you want me to take a scenic route to Campbell Street?'

'You assume correct. Now where were we?' Sherlock's attention flicked back to Molly and he moved in to kiss her again but this time he was unsuccessful as she leant back, trying to ignore the fact that his hand was still on her upper thigh with his fingers moving in deliciously slow circles.

'No, wait...God, Sherlock I...we can't have sex in a cab.'

'Why not, it's as good a place as any and I'm not sure I can make it through the Watson's party without having had you.'

'But I'm not that kind of person...I don't do this sort of thing.'

He smirked. 'No, but you want to. Admit it Molly, a big part of your attraction for me is the excitement, the unpredictability. You don't want a man who's safe, who's boring; you gave that up. No, you want someone who's just a little bit dangerous.'

As he said that final word he pushed two fingers inside her so hard that she fell forward, bracing herself against his chest with her hands as she let out a loud moan. She looked into his eyes for a moment and saw her need for him reflected back and she couldn't help herself she moved against his hand as she captured his lips; her reserve crumbling in the face of her need and all-consuming desire for him.

The kiss was desperate as they both fought for dominance. It was all tongues and teeth and the noises she pulled from him just seemed to make Molly hornier until she found she was tugging at the fastenings of his trousers, wanting to feel him inside her before she came and she was perilously close to coming.

He sensed her mood perfectly and removed his hand, breaking off from kissing her to lick and suck his fingers clean; his eyes never once leaving hers. Molly knew she was breathing heavily, her chest falling and rising as she watched him, having to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning out loud again at seeing him do such a lewd act.

He helped her with his trousers, pushing them down just enough to free himself and she saw his eyes flutter closed for a moment as she wrapped her small hand around his erection, noticing just how ready he was for her as he pulsed and twitched in her grasp.

She raised herself up, feeling his hands on her thighs, and then she was sliding onto him; impaling herself on this man that she had loved for so long. They both seemed to exhale at the same time at the sensation of finally being joined together and Molly knew that she couldn't live without experiencing this again in her lifetime.

She had closed her eyes so she could concentrate on her body's reactions but Sherlock was already encouraging her to start to move against him. His lips were on her throat kissing down and sucking on the skin at the base of her neck. She could hear him murmuring and whispering every so often, telling her how good she felt and how wet and the sound of his voice saying such things to her was so erotic that she could feel her climax starting to build.

His hands moved under her dress until he was gripping the cheeks of her backside pulling her onto him harder and harder until she felt herself come apart. She came crying out his name, his mouth moving to cover hers once more before he thrust up and into her so hard she felt his orgasm throughout her whole body. The sounds he made as he came just leaving her wanting more.

Molly sagged against him and felt his arms wrap around her enveloping her in a tight hug which told her more about his feelings than any of his previous words and actions. His head was on her shoulder and she felt him kiss the side of her neck lightly.

As she started to sit up he passed her his hankerchief so she could clean herself up and once she'd moved off him he leant forward and tapped on the screen between the driver and themselves. Molly knew she was blushing as the guy pulled out his earbuds and turned his head slightly. 'You all done chief, ready to get to your destination?'

Sherlock answered in the affirmative before leaning back in his seat and looking over at Molly. He had his elbow up on the window ledge, his hand on his lips, as he silently watched her and she could feel herself heating up under his gaze. She wanted to know how he felt and what he was thinking but she didn't want it to be bad.

It was Sherlock who broke the silence first.

'Stay with me; tonight at Baker St, I'd like you to spend the night.'

Molly couldn't help the smile that spread across her face and she was even more pleased when she saw Sherlock mirroring her happiness.

She nodded shyly. 'OK, I will.'

He nodded once and looked out of the window. 'Good.'

It didn't take long for the cab to make it to John and Mary's house and Sherlock duly paid over the fare and the extra payment. Molly could hardly believe that she had been so reckless. She had never had sex so publicly before but even just the thought of it now made her feel hot and aroused.

Greg answered the door, standing back to let them in. 'Bloody hell, what happened to you two? You've been ages.'

Sherlock just huffed and walked past him. 'Traffic.' Then he turned into the front room.

Greg turned back to Molly and snorted. 'So, you and Sherlock hey? I take it you're together now.'

Molly knew she was blushing again. 'Umm...what makes you say that?'

He rolled his eyes. 'I may not be the best detective in the world Molly but I know there were no traffic problems; plus you have a love bite on your neck that you didn't have in the church.'

He laughed at her shocked expression as she brought her hand up to where she remembered Sherlock had been sucking on her skin.

'Come on, looks like you need a drink. I'm sure you can borrow a scarf from Mary if you need to but speculation is rife in there so you might as well just give them their proof.'

Molly chuckled and shook her head but she followed him in to endure the baptism of fire.

**Author's Note:**

> There are some fics that just don't seem to want to end and this was one of them. Finding a final line just escaped me and I apologise for the one I used, it's a bit meh. If you want a follow up in Baker St let me know, I could go there if it's wanted...now I can't seem to find the right words to end my notes...aaargh...


End file.
